In electric cooking appliances it has been common practice to construct the appliance with a metal cooking vessel or pot positioned within an outer insulating housing. Conventionally, the pot containing the materials to be cooked is usually placed adjacent a hot plate heated by an electric heater and the pot is cooked by means of heat produced from the bottom portion of the pot. Typically, the heater includes heating elements with thermostatic controls for the appliance.
In known cooking apparatus of this type, the inner vessel of the enclosure is made of a metallic material, such that the sheathed resistance in direct contact with the bottom of the removable vessel ensures heating of the latter both by conduction and by radiation after reflection on the bottom of the inner shell of the chamber, which bottom of the inner shell of the chamber constitutes itself a heat reflector.
It is desirable for such a cooking apparatus to maintain the outer insulating housing at a relatively cool temperature so as not to burn a consumer who may touch the housing during use of the apparatus. This can be difficult to achieve given the high temperatures at which the inner metallic cooking vessel is heated and the close proximity between the inner vessel and the outer housing. A number of methods have been proposed with varying success to provide a “cool touch” outer housing to such cooking appliances. These methods include providing a fiberglass insulating blanket around the entire cooking vessel, supporting the vessel at its upper rim with an insulating ring and supporting the vessel so as to provide an insulating air space between the vessel and the outer housing.
Often, the inner metallic cooking vessel of such devices is supported with structure disposed between the bottom of the vessel and the bottom of the outer housing. However, the cooking element of such devices is also typically disposed on the bottom of the inner cooking vessel. As a result, the bottom of the cooking vessel is typically the hottest part of the vessel during operation. Thus, supporting the vessel at its hottest portion raises further insulating concerns.
Additionally, a great deal of difficulty has been experienced with such devices in maintaining an even temperature so that cooking time and results can be standardized. Not only is the hot fat cooled down greatly when loaded with a cold charge of food but the heat recovery is very slow. Also, even when heat loss is recovered or the fryers are operating upon standby service, the temperature of the fat varies over a wide range.
Furthermore, the warm-up period can be quite long and draining the hot fat after use is confronted with many problems, particularly when the vessel is tipped for that purpose. When tipped, hot fat comes in contact with hot metal edges when leaving the vessel, and if any particles or damp crumbs are clinging to the edges, the fat sputters and may cause burns, with accompanying danger of dropping the vessel.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a deep fryer with a cooking chamber support structure that does not interfere with the heating element disposed within the base of the housing so that the heating element may be placed in direct contact with the cooking chamber. As a result, improved even heating of the cooking chamber can be achieved. It would further be desirable to provide a deep fryer with a cooking chamber support structure that isolates the top rim of the cooking chamber from the exterior housing so that less insulation is required and excess heat may be vented.